wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noctis Aeterna
thumb|322px Noctis Aeterna - zwane również Ciemnością i Dniami Ślepoty było katastrofą spowodowaną powstaniem Cicatrix Maledictum. Historia Powstanie Wielkiego Ryftu nie tylko przepołowiło Galaktykę, druzgocąc granicę między rzeczywistością i Osnową ale i wysłało potężny impuls w Drogę Mleczną. Impuls ten był odpowiedzialny za wiele katastrof - największą z nich było wyłączenie Astronomicanu. Latarnia psioniczna, na której opierało się istnienie zjednoczonej ludzkości, zgasła. Bez światła Astronomicanu pojedyncze układy i planety były zdane na siebie. Chaos osiągnął niesamowity sukces - na te kilka dni Imperium praktycznie przestało istnieć. Dni Ślepoty na Terrze thumb|354px|Siły Adeptus Custodes i Anathema Psykana prowadzone przez Kapitana Tarcz Valeriana stają naprzeciw inwazji Demonów Khorne'a Na Terrze, stolicy Imperium, Noctis Aeterna przeszło do legendy jako "Dni Ślepoty" (ang. Days of Blindness). Był to okres w którym mieszkańcy Terry byli...samotni. Byli zdani na samych siebie na poziomie niewidzianym odkąd Imperator zakończył swe Wojny Zjednoczeniowe. Nawet Wysocy Lordowie Terry, władcy Galaktyki, nie widzieli ani nie słyszeli żadnych wieści spoza Układu Słonecznego. Eksperci z Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Custodes natychmiast dołożyli wszelkich starań by naprawić Astronomican. Nieważne jednak jak bardzo próbowali, nie byli w stanie znaleźć fizycznej przyczyny upadku Latarni. Wizje od Imperatora, których Dziesięć Tysięcy doznawało regularnie, również ustały. Terra zamieniła się w absolutne pobojowisko. Bez światła Astronimicanu zadymione niebiosa stolicy ludzkości przybrały kolor krwi. Na Świętym Świecie po raz pierwszy od 10 tysięcy lat pojawił się dotyk Chaosu, który spaczył wszystko w swoim zasięgu. Terror był tak wielki, że Wysocy Lordowie zatrzymali floty mające wesprzeć fronty na Cadii i Armageddonie, przekierowując znajdujących się tam żołnierzy do brudnych miast-uli Terry. Dzielni żołnierze Astra Militarum zostali zmuszeni by walczyć nie w chwalebnych wojnach przeciwko Xenosom i Demonom, a przeciwko własnym, zdesperowanym pobratymcom. W tym okresie aktywni stali się również Adeptus Custodes. Kapitan Tarcz o imieniu Valerian przemierzał planetę, wspierany przez siły Gwardii Imperialnej pod dowództwem Sierżanta Urbo. Na własne oczy widział jak nisko upadli mieszkańcy Świętej Terry. Z jego ostrza zginęły setki szaleńców, heretyków, niewolników Chaosu i zwykłych desperatów.thumb|304px|Szarzy Rycerze Kapitan-Generał Adeptus Custodes, Trajann Valoris, jeszcze przed otwarciem Wielkiej Wyrwy przeczuwał nadchodzący kryzys, potajemnie sprowadzając na Terrę członkinie Anathema Psynaka. Po jakimś czasie Kapitan-Generał wysłał również wiadomość na Tytana, prosząc o wsparcie Szarych Rycerzy. Prośba została oczywiście przyjęta - na Terrę przybył oddział pod dowództwem Brata Alcuina. Gdy przeklęci heretycy zebrali pod Imperialnym Pałacem Odłamki Kharnetha, umożliwiając Bogu Krwii wysłanie pod Lwią Bramę swoich Krwiopijców, to właśnie Adeptus Custodes i Szarzy Rycerze tworzyli pierwszą linię obrony. Pierwszy i ostatni twór Imperatora, walczący ramię w ramię o przetrwanie Imperium. thumb|284px|Guilliman i Valoris prowadzący obronę Lwiej BramyBitwa o Lwią Bramę była szczytem Noctis Aeterny. Na pozbawionym światła Imperatora planecie swe nogi postawiło ośmiu Wyższych Demonów Khorne'a, prowadzących oddziały demonów pragnące przebić się do Pałacu Imperialnego. Najpierw na ich drodze stanęli Cutodes i Szarzy Rycerze, później dołączyły do nich wezwane przez Valorisa siły Sióstr Ciszy. Na końcu na polu bitwy stawiły się siły prowadzone przez Roboute Guillimana, Wskrzeszonego Prymarchę, w ramach jego Krucjaty Terrańskiej. Niezrodzeni po prostu nie mieli szans na zwycięstwo w walce z taką siłą. Gdy Khorne odzyskał esencje swoich zabitych sług wpadł w nieopisany szał. Całkowicie zniszczył ośmiu Krwiopijców, którzy prowadzili atak. Po zwycięstwie pod Lwią Bramą dotyk Chaosu zniknął. Krwawa poświata zniknęła znad Świętej Terry. Astronomican raz jeszcze rozbłysł swym blaskiem. Trzydzieści trzy dni ciemności i izolacji zostały zakończone. Ciemność w Galaktyce thumb|248px|Imotekh Władca Burz Ten sam impuls który doprowadził do wyłączenia Astronomicanu spowodował masowe przebudzenia wśród uśpionych dotąd Światów-Grobowców. Z letargu przebudziły się całe dynastie. Monolit Ymga, nekroński artefakt którym swego czasu interesował się sam Imperator Ludzkości, również doznał przebudzenia, generując energię stabilizującą rzeczywistość i przepędzając okrążające go Burze Osnowy. Masowe przebudzenie Światów Grobowców przykuło uwagę Imothekha Władcy Burz, lidera Dynastii Sautekh, który rozpoczął Wojny Absorpcji, mające na celu przyłączenie tych planet do swojego rosnącego dominium. Energie rozpadu rzeczywistości dotknęły również Umysł Roju, sprawiając mu bezpośredni, niewyobrażalny ból i wprowadzając nieopisany chaos w szeregach Tyranidów. Fakt ten niesamowicie pomógł synom Sanguiniusa w Dewastacji Baala. W czasie Noctis Aeterna doszło również do zaginięcia i powrotu Czwartej Strefy, objawienia bytu opiekuńczo nastawionego względem Tau oraz utworzenia Gwiezdnego Węzła. Demony oczywiście wykorzystały anarchię w Galaktyce. Jednym z ich celów był Światostatek Iyanden, który znalazł się pod oblężeniem Demonów Slaanesha pod dowództwem Strażnika Tajemnic, N'Kisha. Natarcie niezrodzonych najpewniej złamałoby Eldarów z Iyanden, gdyby nie pojawienie się sił Ynnari. Wyznawcom Boga Śmierci udało się ocalić Światostatek, chociaż niemałym kosztem. thumb|286px|Skała, Twierdza Mrocznych Aniołów Innym celem stała się Skała, siedziba Mrocznych Aniołów. Demoniczną inwazję na ten cel prowadził Marbas - jedyny Upadły, któremu udało się zostać Demonicznym Księciem. Marbas przeprowadził operację, która przeszła do historii pod nazwą Oblężenia Skały i chociaż Mrocznym Aniołom udało się odeprzeć natarcie, to po walce wyszło na jaw, że ze swej celi uwolniony został Luther, największy zdrajca Zakonu. Mistrz Azrael podejrzewa,ł że cała bitwa miała być jedynie odwróceniem uwagi Zakonu i odbicie Luthera. Nie tylko Mroczne Anioły stały się celem demonicznej aktywności. Dobrym przykładem mogą być Podniebni Strażnicy, którzy zostali zniszczeni przez siły Tysiąca Synów prowadzone przez Magnusa Czerwonego. Demony Khorne'a i Tzeentcha uderzyły również na Armageddon, na którym trwała już trzecia wielka wojna. W obliczu desperackiej sytuacji i faktu, że połowa planety zamieniła się w Demoniczny Świat, siły Stalowych Legionów i Orków postanowiły zakopać topór wojenny i wspólnie walczyć przeciw siłom Chaosu. W obliczu izolacji jaka objęła planety dotknięte Noctis Aeterna, siły Mrocznych Eldarów rozpoczęły przeprowadzanie rekordowej ilości rajdów. Bezbronne światy szybko zostały zamienione w wytwórnie niewolników oraz areny, na których Ci skrzywieni Xenosi mogli dać upust swoim perwersyjnym pragnieniom. Szczególną perfidią wykazał się Kult Przeklętego Ostrza (ang. Cult of the Cursed Blade), którego Wychy nie tylko najeżdżały bezbronne światy. Gdy tylko Kult zauważał, że świat którym był zainteresowany znajdował się pod oblężeniem sił Chaosu, lądował na planecie i prowadził heroiczny opór, walcząc i chroniąc cywili przed atakiem demonów. Gdy atak Chaosu zostawał odparty a nadzieje ocalonych sięgały zenitu, Kult Przeklętego Ostrza uderzał niespodziewanie na ludzi, których dopiero ocalili, żywiąc się ich niezrozumieniem i rozpaczą. thumb|298px|Czarny Legion Wzrost aktywności wykazał również Czarny Legion - nic w tym dziwnego, skoro powstanie Wielkiej Wyrwy i Noctis Aeterna było dziełem ich Pana, Abaddona Profanatora. Czarny Legion wykorzystał izolację miliona planet w Galaktyce by uderzyć ze swoją ofensywą, zajmując nieprzeliczone planety. Jedną z najważniejszych operacji jaką Czarny Legion przedsięwziął w czasie Noctis Aeterna była próba całkowitego osaczenia Terry. Podczas gdy Świat Tronowy walczył o przetrwanie pod Lwią Bramą, siły Profanatora zlokalizowały osiem światów, przez które przechodziły jedyne bezpieczne trasy pomiędzy Terrą a resztą Galaktyki. Gdyby planety te zostały porwane przez Burze Osnowy, Święta Terra (wraz z Guillimanem i jego siłami) zostałaby na stałe odseparowana od reszty Galaktyki. Siły Czarnego Legionu planowały wykorzystać resztki Cadiańskich Pylonów, bombardując nimi wspomniane planety i dokonując wybuchu energii osnowy, która by je pochłonęła. Udało im się skutecznie przeprowadzić tą operację na siedmiu z ośmiu planet. Dzięki działaniom Siostry Ciszy Aleyi oraz Kapitana Tarcz Valeriana doszło do Bitwy o Vorlese, ostatnią nietkniętą planetę. Zakończyła się ona sukcesem i zabezpieczeniem ostatniej trasy z Terry, którą Roboute Guilliman wykorzystał by poprowadzić swoją Krucjatę Indomitus. Na różnych planetach Noctis Aeterna trwała dni, tygodnie bądź miesiące. Z powodu czasowych anomalii spowodowanych istnieniem Wielkiej Wyrwy, pewne części Galaktyki nadal są w niej pogrążone. Źródła Watchers of the Throne: The Emperor's Legion (Chris Wraight) pg. 131-200 Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (8th edition) 50-53, 123, 167 Dark Imperium (Guy Haley) Chapter 6 Codex: Drukhari (8th edition) pg. 28 Codex: Dark Angels (8th edition) pg. 23, 48 Codex: T'au Empire (8th edition) pg. 22, 23, 24 Codex: Craftworlds (8th edition) pg. 29 Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Siostry Ciszy Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Światostatek Iyanden Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Khorne Kategoria:Tzeentch Kategoria:Tysiąc Synów Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Wychy Kategoria:Osnowa Kategoria:Ynnari